Desire
by Aphrodite Roslin
Summary: Harry Dresden wanted a little hired help. What he got was a whole world of trouble, courtesy of one beautiful strange young woman. And this time, he's in way over his head. TV verse
1. Chapter 1

"This is a bad idea, Dresden," Bob shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Hey, you're the one whose always getting on me about not keeping the place clean," Harry defended, stacking three more books onto an impressive pile on his desk.

"Yes, but the idea was for you to take the initiative and do it yourself, not hire a maid that you can't afford to do it for you," the thoroughly annoyed ghost replied.

"Will you relax? I spelled it out clearly in the ad that the pay would be… irregular."

"Oh, well that's very reassuring. And just who in their right mind were you thinking would accept such a financially insecure job in the cobweb covered, moldy-smelling office of a lunatic who calls himself a wizard?"

Before Dresden could respond, the familiar bell and creak of the door that announced a visitor's arrival sounded. Both Harry and Bob turned to face the door. Standing just inside the entrance was a young woman. Her hair was a deep reddish orange that was cut short above her shoulders and layered, and her eyes shown a brilliant dark green. Her skin was a natural tan, and she stood no taller than 5' 6". She was, in a word, beautiful.

"Hello, um, are either of you Harry Dresden?" she questioned with a nervous smile.

"Uh, yeah. That's me," Harry shook himself and extended his hand to shake hers. "Harry Dresden."

"Hi, I'm Sera. Sera Bain," she placed her hand in his and shook it with a grip much too strong for such a small woman.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Bain. What can I do for you?" Dresden asked, pulling his hand away slowly and flexing it a few times.

"I'm here about your newspaper ad. It said you were looking for a housekeeper," Sera explained.

"Uh, yes, that's right. Come on in and have a seat," he led her toward the couch, passing in front of Bob, who hadn't shifted an inch since the strange woman's arrival. Sera caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, stopped waling, and turned to face him. His crystal blue eyes were open wide, staring into Sera's with a look of utter disbelief, and his mouth was slightly agape.

"What's the matter?" the woman asked without losing her smile. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Yes, something like that," Bob confirmed, his expression never faltering.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand," Sera's cheerful demeanor wavered slightly in confusion. Bob shook himself slightly.

"Apologies, my dear. It is just that…you remind me of someone I once knew long ago," he attempted a small grin.

"Hmm, well maybe we're related. What's her name?" Sera questioned.

"It doesn't matter. She died a very long time ago," Bob responded almost timidly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sera apologized with a look of sadness and sympathy.

"You have no reason to be," He reassured her with another grin. Sera grinned back nervously and nodded once.

"Uh, look, Sera," Harry approached her cautiously from behind, taking her by the shoulders and leading her toward the couch once more. "You did read the entire article, right?"

"You mean did I read the part about the sporadic pay?" she questioned. Dresden nodded and gave his best shy puppy look. "It's fine with me. I have no need for money right now, but there is another way you could repay me."

"Great! What do you want?" Harry asked, not believing his luck.

"Lessons," the woman replied simply.

"

Lessons?" Dresden questioned, unsure of what exactly she meant by that.

"Lessons from you…in wizardry – sorcery," she clarified. Harry let out an amused laugh.

"Sorry, kid, but what I do isn't something that just anyone can learn. You see it requires a certain special, uh –"

Harry was interrupted as Sera Bain's right hand suddenly burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Dresden jumped backward in surprise, nearly knocking over a lamp in the process.

"What the –" Sera's mouth curled into an amused smirk as the flames condensed and formed a small ball of fire hovering just above her hand.

"Tell me, Mr. Dresden, just how _special_ do I need to be?" Sera raised an eyebrow, glancing over at him. Harry's mouth remained agape, opening and closing periodically like a fish, unable to form a coherent response.

"Pyrokinesis. Very impressive," Bob answered, appearing to have recovered from his earlier shock-like state. "Where did you learn that?"

"I've had it since I can remember," the young woman replied, turning her attention back to the flames above her palm. "When I was a toddler, I got angry at my older sister and set her dress on fire." Both Harry and Bob's eyes widened simultaneously as Sera continued to admire her handy work almost reverently. "It was an accident, of course. I was a baby. But I had to learn to control it on my own. My parents wouldn't consider even _attempting_ to look for anyone else who was like me – who could teach me how to understand what I was…what I am. So I will clean your house, I will do your laundry, I will cook your meals, I'll do whatever you ask of me so long as you agree to teach me more about who I am, what I am, and what I'm supposed to do with it."

Harry still didn't speak. His gaze moved from Sera to Bob several times. He was still unsure of how to react. He'd just wanted some help cleaning up and keeping things organized, not a pyromaniacal intern.

"Well, you can't beat that deal," Bob quipped, obviously uncomfortable himself.

"I'll tell you what," Sera closed her hand, extinguishing the magical fire. "I'll leave you my card. That way when you come to a decision, you'll know where to find me."

"Kay," was all Dresden managed to voice as she held out her card. He took it almost unconsciously, nodding his gratitude. "Thanks."

"No problem, Harry," she winked and smirked, turning and heading back for the door, the clicks of her heels echoing in her wake.

"Well, that was different," Harry commented lightly after the bell jingled and the door closed behind her.

"I've never seen a pyrokinetic shake you up so badly," Bob raised an eyebrow. Harry straightened his posture quickly and fixed his clothes anxiously.

"I just didn't expect it is all. I thought she was a housekeeper, not a hellion."

"She is not a _hellion_. She can control fire. There _is_ a difference, Harry."

"Okay, sorry. No need to get all defensive," Harry put his hands up in mock surrender. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

You reacted a bit more strangely than I did," Dresden approached his friend slowly, watching the ghost become increasingly nervous as the wizard continued his questioning. "Have you met her before?"

"Of course not."

"But you said she reminded you of someone."

"Yes she did…does."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"It is none of your concern."

"You are my concern, and Sera is now my concern. So that makes this other woman my concern as well. Who does she look so similar to that is made _you _speechless?"

For a moment, Bob and Harry simply stood in place, almost close enough to touch, had they been on the same plane of existence. Harry wasn't backing down, so Bob used the only escape he knew. There was a flash of light as his spirit seemed to evaporate and flew swiftly into the eye of his skull. Dresden sighed heavily but did not summon him back. If it upset Bob that much, who was he to press the matter? He supposed it couldn't be that important, at least not to his safety. If it were, Bob would have told him, right?

_**Six Centuries Ago**_

_Winifred was in the garden when he arrived home. She was sitting amongst the flowers; her back was resting softly against her favorite willow tree, reading the newest book in her unending collection. Smiling to himself, Hrothbert slowly made his way over to her, taking a careful seat amongst the flowers and leaning back against the tree, their shoulders connecting as he moved. Winifred only allowed her gaze to be stolen from the pages as her husband placed his left hand lovingly over her abdomen, largely swollen with child._

"_It will not be long now," she smiled, her bright emerald eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "She is becoming impatient with the darkness. She wants to see the sun."_

"_You are so sure that we will have a daughter," Hrothbert grinned. It was not a question. He knew his wife's feelings on the matter._

"_The magic does not lie, my husband," she gave a small laugh, a lock of deep reddish orange hair falling into her eyes._

"_And I do not doubt you, my wife," he promised with a laugh of his own, leaning in to capture her sweet pink lips in a deep lingering kiss. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Dresden, are you in there?" Lt. Murphy knocked loudly on his front door.

"Yeah, Murphy, hang on just a second!" Harry called as he made his way over to the door, drying his hair with a gray towel. "Hey, come on in." He greeted her with a smile. A visit from Murphy usually meant there was money on the horizon.

"I've got a case for you," she informed him as he closed the door behind her.

"One that requires a _paid _consultant, I presume?" Dresden hinted.

"Just as soon as you help me close it," Murphy confirmed.

"Okay then, what have you got for me?" Harry questioned, throwing his towel onto his nearby desk.

"A series of suspicious deaths," the lieutenant began while opening the file in her hands. "No known connections between the deceased except that they all died in broad daylight and in very public places where witnesses say that the deceased seemed to spontaneously combust."

"Spontaneous combustion, huh?" harry commented as he took the pictures Murphy was handing him. "Certainly don't see that everyday."

"No," Murphy agreed as Dresden began flipping through photo after photo of the ashes of the lieutenant's newest case. "I figured this was right up your creepy alley."

"Well, you're probably right," Dresden replied, obviously intently interested in the pictures he held. "Do you have the whole file?"

"Yeah, I made you a copy. It's right here," Murphy replied, handing him the manila folder she had had tucked under her left arm.

"All right, I'll just look this over, and Ill get back to you."

"That's it?" Murphy questioned in disbelief. "No digging for more information? No insisting on exploring the scenes?"

"Not today, Murphy. I'll be in touch," he said, taking her by the elbow and leading her back toward the door.

"Okay, but if you know something –"

"Goodbye, Murphy," Dresden kept smiling as he led her outside and closed the door after her.

"Hey, Bob!" he turned around only to come face to face with the ghost in question. "Don't do that."

"You bellowed?" Bob ignored his comment.

"I assume you were listening to all of that?" Harry questioned. Bob nodded his affirmation.

"This can't just be a coincidence, can it? All these mysterious fiery deaths start happening at the same time a pyrokinetic comes into town?"

"You are correct that it is suspicious. Unfortunately, coincidence does not equal guilt. Anyone with the gift can learn to control fire. I'm afraid you're going to need a lot more proof before you start making any accusations," Bob replied, giving Harry a cautious look. Harry thought for a second before a light seemed to switch on over his head.

"I've got her number right here," he said while picking up Miss Bain's card. She owned a bookstore. Huh. "What do you say we give her a call? See what she's been up to?"

"It's as good a plan as any, but, Harry, be careful," Bob warned as Dresden made his way over to the phone. "I have a very bad feeling about all of this."

"What is with you and this girl anyway?" Harry asked as he picked up the telephone. "Are you sure there's not something you need to tell me?"

"Nothing consequential. Just keep your distance," Bob answered cryptically. "There's something…strange about this girl."

"If you say so, Bob," Dresden agreed half-heartedly as he finished dialing. Bob sighed heavily. Why couldn't the boy learn to listen?

"Hello, Miss Bain? Yes, hi, this is Harry Dresden. We spoke yesterday in my office. Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee sometime; discuss an arrangement of some sort? This evening? Sounds great. There's a little diner just down the road from my place. Yeah, that's the one. I'll meet you there at seven then? Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Dresden placed the phone back in its cradle then turned to face his still very nervous friend. "Well, talk about a date with the devil." Harry grinned irresolutely. Bob said nothing.

Seven different victims; each dead within the same forty-eight hours; each with no known ties to each other. At least that's how the Chicago Police Department saw it. Thanks to Harry Dresden's unending problems with the magical high-ups, he knew there was at least one common connection linking each of these poor bastards. Whoever or what ever was doing this was picking of Chicago's wardens one by one. The only questions were who, why, and how were they doing it? That was what Harry intended to find out. Exactly how he was going to do that…well…he was working on it.

Chicago Zoo 

4:30 p.m.

"Bob," Harry summoned, making sure the coast was clear. The ghost materialized with his usual fiery dramatics and looked around in wonder as he took in the sights surrounding him.

"Beautiful," he commented as he watched the animals play all around him. It was in this moment that Harry realized that, in all his centuries, Bob had never been to a zoo before.

"No time for that now, Bob. We're not exactly suppose to be here," Harry told him, still looking around nervously.

"You mean we're breaking an entering?" Bob questioned with disapproval clear in his voice.

"I mean this is where the last victim died. Now get over there, stick your hand in, and tell me what you get."

"I will try, Harry, but I cannot guarantee anything. If there was black magic performed here, the fire was most likely used to mask it," Bob warned him.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Just tell me whatever you can find," Harry voiced his understanding.

Bob gave a nod in return and made his way over to the black, charred ground that marked Marisa Logan's final resting-place. Crouching down close to the ground, he placed his otherwise useless hand onto the gruesome mark and waited for the magic to start. But something was wrong. He felt…different somehow.

Suddenly his essence began to warm, becoming hotter with each passing second. This was especially unnerving, as ghosts should not have the ability to feel heat. Bob wanted to speak – to warn Harry to stay back; that something wasn't right – but he found himself unable to make a sound or even move. Something was drawing him to this spot, and whatever it was was very very bad.

"Bob?" Harry's voice questioned from behind him. He sounded concerned, and Bob did not like that tone.

Then suddenly the phantom heat became overwhelming, engulfing the ghost's entire being. And he screamed. Louder than he had in 600 years.

"Bob!" Harry yelled frantically as the heat continued to rise and sear nonexistent flesh. There was a blinding flash of red, orange, and blue then suddenly the spirit was flying backward through the air. He'd never been more grateful for being dead. The relief that the end of the ordeal brought was short-lived, however, as Bob sat up and looked to his left to see Harry lying flat and unmoving on the ground.

"Harry!" he shouted, leaping to his nonexistent feet and rushing to his friend's side. "Harry?" bob repeated, falling to the ground next to him. Dresden let out a pained moan, and sighed heavily in relief.

"Bob?" Harry questioned, a hint of panic in his voice as he blinked opoen his eyes.

"I'm still here, Harry. Are you all right?" Bob replied softly, not even attempting to hide the concern in his voice.

"I think everything's still in tact," Harry groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Perhaps you should remain lying down," Bob told him quickly in concern. Harry groaned again as he continued to ease into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, Bob," he insisted.

"At least let me take a look inside; search for internal injury."

"No. Really, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Bob agreed after a slight hesitation.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Dresden changed the subject, but made no attempt to pick himself up off the ground.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it," Bob admitted. "And I've certainly never…"

"Exploded?" Harry finished for him.

"Yes," Bob agreed.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused something like that?"

"Several," Bob confirmed. "None of them good. This is black magic of the highest degree. Whoever is the cause of this is not someone whom you should be getting yourself mixed up with."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Harry sighed.

"Harry, you must figure out whether or not Sera is responsible. If she is, her arrival at your office could mean very bad news for you."

"I know. I know," Harry ran his hands down his face in a very frustrated manner, rising slowly to his feet. Bob followed suit. "Which reminds me, I've got a date. Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," Bob joked.

"Nah, I insist. Besides, you'll be in your skull. She won't even know you're there," Harry smirked.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Bob smirked back, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

That's all for chapter 2! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Much love! 


	3. Chapter 3

Black magic. Fire. Evil. All of these words tend to give Harry Dresden a rather nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. All of which were words he'd become rather familiar with during these past couple days. Add to the mix one fiery housekeeper, literally, and an exploding ghost, and you've got the ingredients for one very bad week.

"Good evening, Miss Bain," Harry greeted with his best smile.

"Mr. Dresden," Sera smiled back.

"Shall we?" the wizard indicated the booth next to them.

"We shall," the pyrokinetic nodded once, taking a seat across from him. "And, please, call me Sera."

"Alright, Sera, I guess you can call me Harry," Dresden replied.

"Harry it is then," she grinned. "So, that's an interesting name – Harry. Is there a story behind that?"

"Uh, yeah. My father named me after Harry Houdini."

"The famous magician? That's ironic now isn't it?"

"A bit," Harry gave a short laugh, unsure of what to say or do next.

"So, your friend," Sera solved the dilemma for him. "The one from your office. What was his name?"

"Who Bob?" Dresden replied. "Yeah, he's kind of my…associate of sorts."

"It's okay. I have the gift, remember? You don't have to lie to me," Sera smiled sweetly. "He's the Bainbridge ghost, isn't he?"

"Sounds right," Harry nodded.

"Oh, this is amazing! You _have _to let me speak with him again!" said the suddenly excited Sera.

"Why all the excitement?" asked the slightly confused wizard.

"You mean you don't know?" the woman questioned with a look of amazement. Dresden tilted his head in a slightly bird-like fashion, urging her to explain.

"The story of Hrothbert and Winifred is legend! Filled with romance, intrigue, life, death, and beyond! Their tale taught me the meaning of loyalty, true love, and the cruelty of the universe! I never thought I'd get the chance to meet one of them! Not in my lifetime at least."

"Uh…Wow…I…didn't know that." He didn't know what he'd expected the woman to say, but it certainly wasn't that. Had anyone else in the world told him something like that, Dresden would have laughed in their faces. But something told him that taking this young woman seriously was best for everyone.

Sera let out a small giggle. "Obviously."

"Well, I'll let him know you'd like to talk to him," Dresden said casually. Sera looked as if someone had just smacked her across the face.

"You mean you're not interested in the story?" she questioned in utter disbelief.

"Sure I'm interested, but it's not your place to tell me. If Bob wanted me to know, I'd know," Harry responded.

"Your slave is a legend, and you don't even care about the reason why?"

"Hey!" Dresden yelled a bit louder than he should have. Looking around at the staring faces of the other caffeine consumers, he lowered his voice to a near whisper but kept the same angry, threatening tone. "_Bob _is not my slave, servant, or anything else you could possibly associate with that word! Got it?"

"Yeah. Sorry," Sera shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Thank you," Harry Let the volume of his voice return to normal. Sera studied his face for a long moment.

"You really care about him," she stated with a soft grin.

"Yeah," Harry answered shortly, not meeting her eyes.

"How long have you known him?" Sera attempted a return to civil conversation, taking a sip of her coffee. Harry hesitated before answering, looking up to meet her eyes once again.

"Since I was eleven."

There was silence then, as Dresden was reluctant to say anything more, and Sera simply watched him, taking slow calculated drinks. Did the woman ever blink? Her dark green eyes were piercing, and it made the wizard's insides squirm. He hadn't been this uncomfortable in a long time, and for some reason he was compelled to fill the silence.

"After my dad died, I went to live with my uncle. He made Bob my tutor. Bob taught me everything I know about…well…anything. He's my best friend, and a, uh, a second father of sorts. Hell, the man practically raised me. I'd be dead a thousand times over if it weren't for him."

"And you really love him, don't you?" Sera asked with a tender look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Harry replied without hesitation, keeping the defensive tone in his voice. Sera's gaze became thoughtful and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Come on. I wanna show you something," she said as she stood, holding out her hand her him. Dresden took it reluctantly, uncertain of exactly what the mysterious young woman's intentions were. Sera let out a small laugh at the look on his face, and her green eyes connected with his deep brown ones. Suddenly he no longer cared.

As soon as they reached Dresden's apartment, he no sooner opened his mouth to question why she had taken him back here than her mouth was on his, and she was shoving him roughly back into the wall. Remembering Bob's skull was still in his backpack, Dresden swung the bag to the side just in time to keep it from being crushed between him and the wall.

"What –" was all he was able to get out as they came up briefly for air before Sera's tongue was back in his mouth and he no longer cared. Quickly, he began leading her upstairs, fumbling with clothing slovenly as she followed him up more than willingly. Once in his bedroom and more than half undressed, Harry dropped his backpack by the bed, and Sera pulled him down on top of her. Immediately, he pulled his T-shirt off and tossed it away. Sera made quick work of her own shirt as Dresden began covering her neck in long, needy kisses.

"Pants," the sorceress breathed as she pulled her shirt over her head. All Harry could do was nod as he unclasped her belt. Sera instantly laid flat on the bed with her legs raised slightly so as to grant him an easy passage to remove the bothersome clothing.

"I want you," Harry panted as the woman beneath him slipped one hand into his hair and one into his boxers.

"I know," she whispered slowly into his ear, a sly smile spreading across her features. "Now take me."

**600 Years Ago**

_Hrothbert of Bainbridge was a day's ride away from home when he'd received the letter. Winifred had gone into labor sooner than expected and things were not looking well for her or the child. Grabbing the fastest horse in the stable, he rode all day and night, stopping only when the animal showed signs of exhaustion. His patience nonexistent at that point, Hrothbert abandoned his steed in the nearest town and commandeered the first healthy equine he could find. He was back home at his manor within nineteen hours._

_One of his servants ran quickly to assist him, but the sorcerer brushed his efforts aside._

_"Winifred? Where is she?" he demanded._

_"In your chambers, my lord," the servant replied hastily, sounding as if he wanted to say more, but Hrothbert paid him no mind. He was concerned with one thing and one thing only._

_"Winifred!" he called as he ran up the winding steps which led to his bedchambers. Throwing open the chamber doors, the great Lord of Bainbridge was nearly brought to his knees at the sight that met his eyes. There, sitting up against what seemed to be every pillow they owned, was his wife, smiling and teary eyed as she softly bounced the small bundle in her arms. Looking up at him, she gave a short laugh._

_"Hrothbert, come forward. Come and meet your daughter."_

_Not trusting his legs to carry him for long, he obeyed her command swiftly, rushing toward the bed and taking a careful seat next to the beautiful redhead. His gaze drifted immediately toward the swaddled babe in her arms, and even the distinguished sorcerer could not stop his eyes from burning with fresh tears._

_"A girl. We have a girl," he said in babbling amazement._

_"Did I not say it would be so?" Winifred grinned mischievously._

_"She's beautiful," Hrothbert stated needlessly._

_"Of course, my love. She is ours," his wife nudged him with her elbow, gently offering the newborn to his arms. He accepted gratefully, supporting the child's neck and lower back as she fussed in protest of the movement._

_"Hush, child, you are in your father's arms," the Lord cooed gently, not believing how soft this small being had made him already._

_"You know, we cannot continue to call her 'child'. We must give her a proper name," Winifred said softly, playing absently with one of the baby's tiny hands. "What shall we call her?"_

_"We shall name her for your mother. Were it not for her, our paths may have never crossed," Hrothbert decided without need for thought. Winifred simply smiled and nodded her head gently, amazed at the spell their child seemed to have held on her husband._

_"Very well," she agreed happily, continuing to play with the newborn's hand. "Welcome to the world, my little Seraphina."_

* * *

Hmm...the plot thickens! Muhaha:D That's all for Chapter 3. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And thanks for all the kind reviews! They are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry?" a soft voiced questioned through the fog in Dresden's still sleeping mind. The wizard gave a small questioning moan in response, rolling over to face the direction in which the voice was coming from.

"Harry wake up," the soft voice continued, but the tone was so soothing that it tempted the man to fall right back into dreamland.

"Dresden, open your eyes this instant!" the voice demanded harshly and considerably louder. Harry started awake, unprepared for the gruff command. Opening his eyes quickly, Dresden started again as he found himself face to face with a very troubled looking ghost.

"Jesus, Bob! You almost scared the piss outta me!" he sighed, letting his head fall back to the pillow. Remembering that he wasn't suppose to be alone in his bed, Harry glanced curiously to the other side only to find it empty.

"Don't let yourself feel too inadequate, she's downstairs making you breakfast," Bob answered his unspoken question hastily.

"What are you doing in my bedroom anyway?" Dresden questioned, a little edgy from the rude awakening, and more than a little nervous at being completely naked within a few feet from his mentor.

"My skull's still in the backpack you dropped over there whilst you were so gracefully seducing Miss Bain," Bob replied tersely, a hint of annoyance creeping into his tone.

"Sorry about that, but she was the one who seduced me. I was just along for the ride," Harry defended.

"Right, Harry, we really don't have time for this," Bob sounded very antsy for some reason which peeked the wizard's curiosity.

"What's gotten you so edgy?" he asked inquisitively.

"It's about your newest toy," Bob began.

"You finally ready to tell me why you've been acting so weird around Sera?" Harry pressed gently, not wanting to change his friend's mind. Bob hesitated. "Who is she, Bob? Who does she look like? Why are you so scared of her?"

Bob opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by Sera's seemingly magical arrival into the room.

"Hey, boys! I trust we both had a nice night?" she smiled that smile of hers.

"Yes, wonderful. Thank you," Harry replied with a stupid grin, almost instantly forgetting his conversation with Bob. Sera made her way over to the bed and placed the breakfast tray she held in her hands over Harry's lap, sneaking a kiss in the process.

"Mm, when you're finished, I'd make it a priority to brush those teeth," she giggled. Harry blushed with embarrassment. Sera laughed again. "Oh, don't be embarrassed! It's a biological fact that you're going to have bad breath in the morning. If I cared, I wouldn't have kissed you. Now, eat up before it gets cold. And when you're finished, I have the day all planned out for us." Sera whispered her last sentence seductively in his ear before turning on her heels for the stairs.

Once she had gone, Harry snapped himself out of it and turned to continue his discussion with his ghost. However, Bob had already retreated back into his skull. Sighing at his missed opportunity, Harry picked up his fork and began eating.

"Come out, please," a soft, feminine voice summoned Bob from his prison.

"Miss Bain," he said with a hint of surprise in his voice. "A con artist and a thief. Impressive, if I do say so myself."

"One has to know how to survive, but then you wouldn't know anything about that would you _ghost_," Sera smirked wickedly, her expression nothing like the sweet, kind faces she pulled for Harry. Bob ignored the jab.

"What do you want from us?" he questioned seriously, not liking the feeling this girl gave him.

"Cooperation," she replied vaguely.

"To what end?"

"I came here with a purpose. You know this. Dresden is easy enough to distract from reality, but magical charm doesn't work on the dead now does it?" the woman continued to speak as she fiddled with random objects lying about the office. Bob stood in place stoically, choosing not to answer until the situation was a bit clearer. "You were executed, damned, and enslaved once for trying to help someone you loved. Don't make the same mistake twice." Bob gave the appearance of shifting his weight, the potential meaning of the witch's words chilling even him.

"What are you saying?" he asked slowly, a dangerous tone overtaking his voice.

"I'm saying that when the time comes for me to do what I came here to do, do not attempt to stop me. Harry Dresden isn't worth your own destruction," Bain's tone had taken on a slightly different style. She seemed to be almost…begging him with her eyes. How strange. This certainly wasn't normal behavior for a villain. Even so, her words were harsh, and they hit home hard.

"Do not endeavor to tell me what Harry Dresden is or is not worth, Miss Bain," Bob began to advance on the young witch, who, even knowing full well that the ghost could do nothing to harm her, began backing away in time with his steps.

"If you try to save him, there will be nothing but darkness left for you. Your soul will be destroyed. There will be no afterlife, just unending nothingness," Sera spoke in a threatening voice as she backed closer and closer to Harry's once again untidy desk.

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Bob told her as he continued his advance, anger still burning furiously somewhere within him. Sera stop her backward march as her butt met the desk with a painful thud.

"You would risk your total annihilation for one disorderly, mediocre, destitute, wanna be cop, nobody?" the witch questioned in disbelief. Bob's only reply was his continued menacing glare. Sera let out a sound that could have just as easily been a laugh as a sigh before continuing.

"Fine," the young woman said as she pushed herself off Harry's desk, walking, nonchalantly, straight through Bob. "I was hoping we could avoid this, but you've made your choice. I'm sorry it came to this, but things have to be done, and I'm the only one that can do them. So, Bob, it's been fun, but I'm afraid we won't being seeing you again."

Bob only had time to register a blinding flash of light before his world went dark. Sera smirked slightly as she made her way over to the necromancer's skull, taking it gently in her hands so as to admire her handy work. Now that the only person who could stop her was out of the way, Harry Dresden was hers. Her master would be very pleased. Just one more and it's over. One more soul and he would be satisfied. One more sacrifice and she would be free from this burden. Just one more.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. Things should be up and running again here shortly. Until then, tell me what you thought! Reviews are my crack! LOL!


	5. Chapter 5

You know that feeling you sometimes get after leaving your house with the coffee pot still running or the stove still burning? You know you forgot something, but you just can't put your finger on what it is. Well, that's something like how Harry Dresden was feeling. Something was off. He'd forgotten something, or something was missing. He just couldn't place what it was. The apartment was quiet – much too quiet. Makes sense for a man living on his own with not but a cat to keep him company when he'd had a slow night. However, Dresden couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. Or someone perhaps?

"Harry? Are you all right up there? Did you lose something?" his newest lover's voice practically sang from downstairs.

"Nah, I'm fine, Sera. Sorry. I'll be right down," he replied with a smile. He loved the sound of her voice. It made whatever was wrong with his world seem to disappear. Everything seemed better…brighter when she was around. Maybe this was what love felt like?

"Well, come on then, cutie! We've got a date with the most beautiful tree in the park!" Sera almost giggled as she spoke excitedly from her place by the front door. Suddenly excited by the idea of spending a warm, sunny afternoon with his red-haired beauty, Harry instantly forgot about his query and rushed to meet said woman at the front door.

"Shall we?" Sera smiled as Dresden stole a short kiss.

"We shall," he smirked back. This was shaping up to be one very good day.

"Here it is!" Sera shouted giddily as they made their way to a relatively vacant area of the small park.

"This is your idea of the most beautiful tree in the park?" Harry questioned light-heartedly as he gave the large aging tree the once over. Sera's smile wavered only slightly.

"Well, I know it lacks a certain conventional beauty, but I've always had a soft spot for weeping willows," she explained, stepping under the branches and placing her right hand on the trunk. "When I was a little girl, my mother use to take me out into the garden every evening an hour before sundown. She had the most magnificent willow standing proud right in the middle of her flower garden. She told me he protected all the smaller plants from harm." Sera gave a small giggle at her own words before continuing. "She use to sit under his strong branches with me and read fantastic tales from her book collection, or, if I begged her enough, tell me stories about herself and my father before my arrival. Ever since she died these trees have been a comfort to me. Ridiculous, right?"

For a moment, Dresden said nothing. He'd been concentrating on watching his lover's movements as she spoke and stroked the willow almost reverently. Only when his mind caught up to the words that were being spoken did he realize it was his time to speak.

"It's not ridiculous," Harry finally replied, his voice filled with confidence and assurance. "It's not ridiculous at all." Sera giggled once more.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you're only saying that to get back into my pants as quickly as possible," she smirked.

"Well, that sneaking suspicion couldn't be more wrong," Harry smirked back, inching closer as he continued to speak. "Loving something that connects you to someone you love couldn't be any farther from ridiculous. You see this?" Dresden held out his left wrist for Sera to see.

"A shield bracelet?" she questioned with wonder in her shimmering green eyes.

"I wear this everyday not only because it keeps me safe, but because my mother left it to me. Now every time this thing saves my life, it makes me feel like she's been watching over me and she was the one who saved me. It makes me feel closer to the woman I never got the chance to know. So, if you ask me, your love for these old trees is anything but ridiculous." Harry hesitated, leaning in close to the redhead's flawless face before continuing with a smirk. "Plus I really do like the idea of getting back into those pants." Sera gave a forced gasp of shock, giving Dresden a playful smack on the arm before he swooped down for a deep kiss.

"Within the hour, if possible," Harry continued devilishly. Sera let out a much louder laugh and squealed, pushing Harry away and turning to run around the willow tree. Smiling, Harry followed with the same playful speed, jogging around the tree over and over again. He peaked around the trunk back and forth while watching as she did the same in an attempt to allude capture, giggling like a schoolgirl all the while. It was almost enough to make a man as full of testosterone as Harry Dresden do the same.

After a few more rounds of ring around the big scary tree, Sera finally slipped, giving Harry just enough time to run up and grab her from behind. Unfortunately, this meant stepping in the same patch of mud that had caused to woman to stumble in the first place, inevitably leading to Dresden's abrupt backwards descent. Sera, still having been snagged by the wizard behind her, promptly joined him in the mildly muddy grass. Both Sera and Harry laughed as they hit the ground, more out of relief that they were both still in one piece than anything.

"Okay! Okay. I give," Sera relented breathlessly.

"I thought so," Harry laughed. "That's why you don't mess with the best."

"Oh, and I suppose you think you're the best?" Sera questioned, turning in Dresden's arms enough to face him.

"It just so happens I do," the wizard smirked, trying to get a reaction.

"Yeah? Well, we'll just have to see about that," Sera smirked back, attempting to rise, but Dresden immediately pulled her back down.

"Oh, I think that can wait until later, don't you?" he questioned as he rolled gently on top on the sorceress, kissing her deeply. Sera responded only for a moment before pushing him back slightly.

"Mr. Dresden, there are children present. You wouldn't want them walking in on us now would you?" she asked playfully.

"Hey, they've gotta learn sometime," he grinned, kissing her again.

"Okay, you've got me there, but prison isn't exactly my ideal ending to a romantic date. So let's keep all the touching PG and the clothes on," Sera continued.

"Well you're just no fun at all," Harry pouted.

"Awe, poor baby. You're not gonna tell on me are you?" Sera mocked with a fake pout of her own.

"I guess I'll give you a break this time," Harry sighed dramatically. "Besides, who would I tell anyway?"

"I don't know. That kitty of yours looked pretty viscous," Sera laughed.

"He _can_ be a handful if you make him mad enough," Harry grinned.

"Oh, well I certainly don't want that," Sera said in feigned horror.

"Miss Bain, not even the baddest of the bad want to mess with Mister," Harry agreed. "That cat strikes fear into the hearts of angels and demons alike." Sera laughed loudly.

"Oh, Harry, I haven't had this much fun in years!" she exclaimed, leaning up to give him a short kiss. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," the man grinned, rolling slowly back onto his back. The willow's branches blocked out any hope of watching the clouds, but both wizards stared upward anyway, letting out simultaneous sighs of contentment.

"So, you've told me the whereabouts of your mother, but what about your dad? I'd like to meet the man responsible for creating a creature like you," Dresden commented with laughter in his voice. Sera promptly smacked him across the chest.

"Hey, now! Just because I let you fondle my ass, doesn't mean that I won't kick yours!" she warned, trying and succeeding in keeping the smile off her face. "And, yes, my daddy is still out there somewhere, but good luck finding him. He disappeared off the face of the earth, and I don't expect we'll be seeing him any time soon."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Harry questioned curiously.

"He doesn't even know I exist. He'd have no reason to come looking for a daughter he doesn't know he has, and frankly I'm not sure I'm even interested in finding him anymore," the woman explained.

"I'm sorry," Dresden told her seriously.

"Don't be," Bain grinned. "You can't miss what you've never had."

"Sure you can," Harry begged to differ. Sera said nothing. "Do you even know his name?"

"Yeah, uh, his name is Robert. Robert Bain," Sera answered awkwardly. "I actually came to Chicago because I heard he might be in the area, but I found you instead."

"Well maybe I can help you find him," Harry volunteered.

"No, that's okay. To tell you the truth, I'm glad I didn't keep searching for him," Sera explained. "I thought I was ready to see him again, but now I –"

"Wait. What do you mean 'see him again'? I thought he didn't know about you," said a very confused Dresden.

"He doesn't, but I've met him. Look, it's complicated, Harry. Can we please change the subject?" the sorceress stumbled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious is all," Harry took her left hand in his right.

"It's okay. I understand," Sera grinned that beautiful grin of hers. Then, inexplicably, that strange sense of worry overtook Dresden once again. Something was wrong. Frowning, the wizard looked up to meet his lover's sparkling green eyes, and the feeling intensified.

"Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" questioned the extremely concerned redhead.

"I'm not sure. I just have this strange feeling that I've forgotten something," he replied distractedly.

"Like what? The coffeepot's off. I made sure before we left. Twice. Never making that mistake again," Sera laughed nervously.

"No no, that's not it. I…I can't place it, but I know it's important. It's been driving me crazy for the past few days. I don't get it. I…"

"Harry, listen to me," Sera interrupted gently yet sternly. "Nothing is wrong. I don't know why you've been having these feelings, but I promise you there is nothing to worry about." Harry hesitated, looking Sera directly in the eyes for a long drawn out moment, and suddenly he knew she was right.

"Okay," he agreed almost too quietly for her to hear.

"All right," she said, running a hand through his hair. "Now, I might happen to know this little spell that might have the ability to keep us hidden from anyone else's sight for say forty-five minutes. Think you can make it worth my while, champ?" Shaking himself internally, Harry forced his concerns to the back of his mind. Taking Sera's head in his hands, he pulled her in for a long gentle kiss.

"Mm, I'll take that as a yes then?" the sorceress questioned with a giggle. For a moment Harry said nothing, but simply pulled his lover back over to him, capturing her lips once more.

"I'd get started if I were you," he suggested as they came up for air. Sera giggled and began working her magic.

"Sera," Dresden interrupted quietly. "I love you." For a moment, the woman hesitated, staring into Harry's eyes for a long anxious moment. Then she smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Sorry for such a long wait. I've been ill with quite the wicked stomach virus for the past week. But I'm mostly better now. Yay! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. More action is coming! And reviews are love! Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Dresden hates surprises. At least he does now. Nothing good ever comes from them. So you can imagine his disdain when he awoke to find himself in an entirely strange place. The floors were wooden and very dusty, and the walls were the most boring shade of brown it had ever been the wizard's displeasure to gaze upon. The rest of the room seemed empty as far as he could tell, apart from one solitary, navy blue chair. This wasn't right. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep under that creepy willow tree. How the hell did he get here…wherever here was?

"Harry?" a familiar voice spoke softly yet urgently in his ear. He knew that tone; he just couldn't picture the owner.

"Wake up!" the voice said more loudly this time as a hand connected sharply with his face.

"Aw! What the hell are you doing?" Harry complained, grabbing his sore cheek as he slowly sat up.

"Waking you," the voice answered. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, Harry gradually focused on the face in front of him.

"Sera? What's going on? How'd we get here? Where is here?" Dresden questioned rapidly. Sera held up one hand to silence him.

"I'm sorry, Dresden, but it had to be done," the sorceress replied vaguely, her voice no longer the sweet American-made tone he'd come to know and love.

"Uh, what had to be done? And what's up with the new accent? Planning a trip?" This earned him a prompt smack across the face. "What was that for?"

"Your idiocy. Someone has to knock it out of you," Sera glared. "And the accent to which you were referring is mine. It took me years to perfect your American way of speaking. It's barbaric really. In a few short centuries you imbeciles have managed to thoroughly butcher the English language. Honestly, I feel like washing out my mouth after every word I utter in your ridiculous inflection."

"I'm confused," Harry admitted after a long hesitation. Rolling her eyes, Sera stood from her position kneeling next to Harry and made her way over to a small, wooden table Dresden had had his back to. A sharp pang of fear and realization shot through the wizard at the site of what lay upon the table's surface. There, placed delicately on a velvet cloth in the middle of the table, was a skull decorated in a sadistic display of ancient runes.

"Come out, please," Sera spoke softly, the arrogant air to her voice seemed to have faded ever so slightly as she spoke to the spirit within.

There was a flash of orange and red light as the ghost materialized before them. Taking a moment, Bob gave the appearance of stretching his cramped limbs. Sera watched wordlessly as the former sorcerer gave their surroundings the once over before his eyes slowly came to rest on the man on the floor.

"Harry, are you all right?" the spirit questioned with a worried look in his eyes. Typical Bob, always thinking of him first.

"Yeah, Bob, I'm fine. You?" Harry replied, trying to appear casual.

"Still dead," Bob nodded. "Did she hurt you?"

"Only my pride for now," Dresden smirked. Bob gave him a relieved grin in return.

"I hate to break up what looks like a wonderfully touching moment between skull and boy, but we don't have much time," Sera spoke loud and clear, her tone demanded complete attention. Both men's heads snapped around to face her.

"Okay, Sera, or whoever you are, what the hell is going on here?" Harry demanded once more.

"We don't have much time," she reiterated. "My master will be here very soon, but I wanted a chance to speak with you before he ended this," Sera explained.

"Ends what? What _master_? Sera…"

"Harry, stop it!" Sera scolded. The wizard did as he was told, not wanting to piss off someone who could set him on fire with their eyes. Instead, he watched as the woman approached his best friend, circling him like a lion to its prey.

"I couldn't believe it when I first saw you, you know. You look so different," Sera began speaking so softly that Harry had to strain to catch it all. "How long ago were you ordered to change your hair? It had to be fairly recent. I like it better long myself. It's how I always remembered you."

"Remembered me?" Bob ignored her questions, posing one of his own.

"Of course. I dream about you every night – your eyes, your smile, your voice, your touch, your scent – at times it was almost too much to bear. I've missed you so much," Sera's eyes filled with tears as she spoke, staring at Bob with a look of love and long deeper and more real than anything Harry had ever experienced. "Now you're here. You're right here in front of me, and I can't even touch you."

"Who are you?" Bob questioned nervously. Dresden had never seen his friend so agitated. Sera looked slightly hurt, but she hid the emotion swiftly.

"I suppose I should have expected this. After all, six-hundred years is a long time, isn't it?" Sera gave a nervous laugh. Bob remained a stone wall. "My name isn't _Sera Bain_ exactly. I was born Seraphina of Bainbridge –" Bob's resolve crumbled, her words bringing him instantly to near hysterics.

"No," he whispered desperately, his eyes appearing glazed and unfocused on the wall to the right of the sorceress.

"- Daughter of Hrothbert and Winifred –"

"No. Stop this. You can't be," Bob continued to ramble under Sera's increasingly loud explanation.

"- On the 20th day of the 9th month of the year one thousand, four hundred and three."

"I said stop this!" Bob shouted, causing Sera to jump slightly and her speech to end rather abruptly. "You will stop this now! My child is dead! She is dead and so she has been for more than six hundred years! I held her in my arms as she drew her last breath! I dug her grave and laid her to rest with my own two hands! And I will not allow you to desecrate her memory with your lies!"

No longer able to contain herself, Sera burst into tears. Her cries were the most heart wrenching sound Harry had ever heard.

"No! No! You're wrong! You're child never died! You were deceived! She lived and so she does still, trapped in a punishment worse than any death!"

"I will not hear you! Stop this at once!" Bob continued to shout, the unshed phantom tears building to an impossible level in his eyes.

"I won't! Father, please, you must recognize your own daughter!" Sera begged, her face now soaked with her own tears.

"My child is dead!" Bob refused to hear her, the overwhelming grief and horror now running freely down his nonexistent cheeks.

"I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken about that, Master Hrothbert," a new, seemingly disembodied voice echoed off the walls, cutting off any further interaction. All three heads turned toward the open door across the room and to their left. The silhouette of a tall, slender man was clearly visible from their positions.

"Master, I was –" Sera began, meaning to explain herself. Then suddenly the mysterious stranger was standing next to her, close enough to touch. Harry blinked a few times and shook his head. How the hell did he…he was just…

"No need to explain yourself, my dear," the man whispered. Dresden could see his features fairly clearly now. There was nothing special about the guy. He was tall with a slender/medium build, brown hair, brown eyes, and a pair of very outdated circular spectacles. "After all, how could I expect you not to be excited. You haven't seen your precious daddy in more than six hundred years. You have every right to damage what's left of his fragile spirit in front of his boyfriend." The man gave a crooked-toothed smirk that made Harry's skin crawl and he gave a small, involuntary shudder.

"Ah, Mr. Dresden, why don't you come on over and join the party?" the creepy new guy requested. Harry obliged immediately. He'd been itching to get to Bob's side since Sera had begun upsetting him.

"Party, eh? If I'd known I would have brought some chips and dip," the wizard attempted bad humor as he moved to stand so near to his best friend that, had they both been corporeal, there shoulders would have been close enough to touch. He was ignored, however, as the creep only seemed interested in addressing Bob.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me to forget to introduce myself. My name is Jonas Belden. And I believe you've already met my lovely Seraphina. Don't worry, there's no need to introduce yourselves, I already know you both quite well. Isn't that right, my dear?" Belden stroked one long finger down Sera's right arm, and though she tried to hide it, Harry didn't miss her flinch.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Belden continued, keeping up his perverse caresses. "It's a shame how she turned out. Such a waste of such exquisite…power."

"Look what is going on here?" Harry questioned, growing increasingly frustrated.

"Patience, Mr. Dresden. All will be explained. For now, just sit back and enjoy the show," Belden smirked. Harry felt queasy.

"The show? That's how you think of this, you sick son of a bitch?" the wizard demanded.

"Harry," Sera warned quietly.

"No, I want to know just what the hell is going on here!" Harry directed his anger at her now. "You drug us into this! I trusted you!"

"Because I told you to," the sorceress replied.

"What?"

"One of Seraphina's many talents," Jonas answered for her. "She can be quite the charmer if you don't know what to watch out for. She may have her father's eyes, but she most certainly inherited her mother's allure."

"You mean this whole thing…"

"Was a setup? I'm afraid so. But it's not all bad news. The girl took much longer than usual to finish the job. I think she's taken a liking to you," Belden's smirk never wavered. Sera kept her eyes intently focused on the ground.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, the great Hrothbert of Bainbridge's long lost child," the creep continued. Bob stiffened once more. "You really did think she was dead, didn't you?" Jonas gave an amused laugh.

"She is. She was sick. I sat at her bedside for seventeen days before the illness took her whilst Winifred worked day and night on something, _anything_ to make her better," Bob was practically screaming now.

"And when nighttime came you would lay in the bed with me and sing me lullabies. You always held onto me so tight, and I never wanted you to let go," Sera cried quietly. "I hardly ever saw mother, but when I did she would bring me this strange potion. I can still taste it to this day. It was so bitter and putrid, but I drank it all because she said it would make me feel better. It never did, though. I just kept getting sicker."

"A very clever and well organized story, but when you built the coffin and dug the grave in which you buried you're only child with your bare hands, it takes more than a few crocodile tears to convince you that it was all a lie," Bob attempted to speak stoically.

"Your lover betrayed you, Hrothbert," Jonas continued Sera's speech. "Winifred wasn't trying to cure her sick baby. She was poisoning her on purpose; keeping her sick until the time was right, and the girl's false death could be achieved."

"Stop this. I won't hear it. Winifred would do no such thing!" Bob interrupted.

"She waited until you were at your weakest and staged your daughter's death," Belden ignored him.

"All she ever wanted was a child! She would never do anything to harm her!" Bob insisted. Sera snorted.

"That is why she did it, father! The next time I woke up after my last night with you, I was in a carriage with mother. She told me I was going to live with a new family because living with the two of you wasn't safe anymore. She knew something terrible was coming, and she was trying to _save _me from it. She just gave me away like a horse or a dog!"

"You lie!"

"I do not! I cried for you until the tears would no longer come! Every night I would lie awake for as long as I could waiting for you to come and take me home! But you never did! You never came for me!"

"You were dead!"

"And from what I understand, you have a very impressive talent for raising the dead," Jonas interrupted once again. "So the real question is, why didn't you revive your precious little girl whom you claim to have loved so much?"

"I did. Or I tried, rather. But Winifred –"

"She stopped you, didn't she?" Belden questioned. "She talked you out of it? The two of you had a chance to have your sweet little girl back, and Winifred didn't want it? Now why would she do something like that?"

"Bringing someone back from the dead would break one of the highest laws of magic," Bob responded promptly. "She was protecting us as well as our daughter."

"Maybe. Or maybe she didn't want you to find out what she'd done. Maybe she wasn't the beautiful saint that you want to believe she was," the creep continued. This time, Bob made no protests. Instead, he simply stood there, lost in his thoughts.

"Winifred, she…had a garden. Our daughter, she loved to play there. Seraphina had a special name for it," Bob spoke the unsaid question slowly, his eyes remaining focused on the stone floor beneath them.

"Amorwe," Sera replied with fresh, unshed tears in her eyes. Bob's entire body shook with the startled breath he took. "I called it that because the flowers were at their most beautiful in the early morning, while the dew was still on the ground. The garden seemed to come alive then. Mother even taught me this simple spell that would summon butterflies for me to play with. It was my favorite place in the entire world. You'd even give me lessons there if I pouted hard enough."

Raising his eyes slowly, Bob began to move forward toward the girl. His movements were hesitant but also determined. Once he was face to face with her, he raised his right hand with a question in his eyes. Understanding immediately, Sera nodded her head subtly, keeping her eyes locked with the spirit she called father. Having been granted permission, Bob delicately traced his nonexistent hand along the sorceress's face. She shivered but gave him a sweet smile before he placed his hand gently inside her chest. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was brought the once all-powerful sorcerer to his knees.

"Oh, dear God," he whispered, nearly sobbing once again. "It is you."

"Yes, father," Sera nodded, the fresh tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"But how…?"

"A very good question, my lord," that extremely annoying man interrupted once more. "You see, in Sera's case the apple did not fall far from the tree. In fact, your sweet little girl became everything you did and so much more."

Bob stood as the man spoke. Sera slowly backed away from her father's ghost ever so slightly.

"I'm not sure I understand," the spirit replied.

"Oh, Seraphina was a very bad girl in her last mortal years, weren't you darling?" Jonas told him vaguely. "Why don't you enlighten our new friends?" Sera didn't move. "That was not a request. That was a command!"

"I…I was never happy with my new family," Sera began slowly, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "I already told you how I set my new sister's dress on fire. It wasn't an accident. We didn't get along. I was a freak. They had no magic and only kept me because of the threats my mother made to them were any harm to befall me. But I lived. I learned to control my abilities through stolen literature and shear force of will. I married, and I had a son." Sera chanced looking up for a moment.

"I named him for you, father. He looked just like you," Bob gave no reaction, and Sera returned her gaze to the ground. "My husband had the gift as well. It was quite the relief to be with someone who understood what I was. And our son began to display his future talents at the age of four. He was so beautiful." Sera hesitated for a long moment.

"Get on with it!" Belden ordered. Sera obeyed.

"Then my husband started leaving without warning. Sometimes he would be one for days and offer no sort of explanation to where he had gone. So one day, I followed him. I followed him directly to my self-righteous little sister's home. I saw them through the window. They were fucking like animals! I just…I couldn't contain myself! I had never felt such absolute rage! And I…my son…he was only seven…and I…" The woman stopped, her face wet with tears once more.

"Don't worry, my dear. I won't make you explain what you did next," Jonas smirked once more. "Would either of you care to guess?"

"Why are you doing this, you bastard?" Harry finally spoke up. "Is this fun for you? Torturing innocent people do something for you?"

"Innocent people? These _people _who stand before us are anything but innocent, Mr. Dresden. Would you care to venture a guess as to what this pretty little thing did to her husband and her adopted sister whilst the sister's children slept in the next room?" Belden's smirk never failed. If anything, it grew.

"No. You're just going to tell us anyway," Dresden responded.

"She set them on fire," the creep nearly laughed. "She burned them alive, and not quickly I might add. It was a slow, agonizing death ignited in the heat of passion. And guess where your girlfriend started. You got it, on the very extremity that was used to betray her. The sister's five-year-old daughter walked in and found them screaming and melting. Now tell me, Mr. Dresden, does that sound like the actions of an innocent woman?"

"Sera?" Harry turned to the woman who raised her eyes to his in return. "Is this true?"

"Yes," she whispered. "And you're a good person, Harry, so I know you'll try to find the good in this, but don't waste your time. I'm not like you. I'm not a good person. I killed my husband and sister while her children watched, and I would do it again given the chance. I burned in my own private hell for five hundred years, and I would still do it again."

"What?" a very confused Harry Dresden continued.

"Ah, yes. Punishment was a bit steeper back in the day, wasn't it?" Belden began, obviously enjoying every moment of this sickness. "The high council saw fit to punish young Miss Seraphina by doing unto her as she had done unto them. She was cursed with immortality, so she can never die nor age even a single day, then placed in a prison of magical fire. The flames ate her slowly to the bone then allowed her to regenerate over and over again for nearly five hundred years. The punishment was to be for ten centuries, but my great great grandfather devoted his entire life to finding her prison and find it he did. He freed her and bound her to this silver locket." Belden reached behind Bob's skull on the table and lifted the item in question for all to see.

"Her power belongs to us now. It has been passed on from eldest child to eldest child until it finally came to me, and my plans could finally be set into motion."

"You enslaved her to gain access to her power?" Bob questioned with a dangerous look on his face.

"That's right. Very clever on my grandfather's part. At first the High Council wasn't very pleased, but once they were able to examine her leash, they felt his work was adequate to keep control over her. And knowing my family as they do, it was obvious that being our little slave girl would be enough punishment in itself. Isn't that right, sweet heart?" Jonas laughed as he shoved his hand roughly up Sera's blouse, causing her to let out a startled sob.

"Stop that!" Bob demanded. Jonas adopted a dangerous look of his own. Removing his hand from the woman's shirt, he stomped over until he was nose to nose with the pissed off spirit.

"I don't take orders from ghosts," Belden spat. "Seraphina! It's time!"

* * *

Uh oh! A makeshift cliffhanger! Sorry, but this chapter was just way to long! It had to end somewhere, and this seemed like a nice place. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Chapter 7 is nearly complete! Bob commands you to leave a review:D 


End file.
